Some electronic memory and processor devices have a low-power consumption or “sleep” mode in which a circuit within an electronic device temporarily shuts down during relatively long periods of unuse. Buffers are used to detect when it is necessary to “wake up” and restore power to the device. These buffers tend to be fast buffers with a symmetrical response because such buffers are advantageously used in other parts of a memory and/or processor device where high speed symmetrical switching is required. However, such symmetry is not always necessary during the condition when power is restored to a circuit, because a restore-power event is relatively rare and is not timing-critical. Additionally, fast buffers with symmetrical response tend to be complex and consume large amounts of power. Accordingly, use of such a buffer to detect a “wake up” condition tends to consume a large amount of power when the device is in the sleep mode.